


Grigg´s bad, awful, terrible, horrible week

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Grenny [1]
Category: Bleeder (1999), Hannibal (TV), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, drunken kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigg showing us the meaning of the saying:  ''Every cloud has a silver lining.''</p><p>Lenny being a huge part of it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grigg´s bad, awful, terrible, horrible week

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I´m coming up with this new couple late for the Drunken Kisses Challange created by the wonderful Hannibal Cre-ATE-ive family.
> 
> Thank you to my Nigel for taking the time to edit this and make it understable. Love you.

“Maybe It's because I love him.”

Grigg stood frozen in place, just as he was thinking of leaving. He had taken his jacket and wallet, started to stand up and then Lenny just blurted that out of the blue leaving him momentarily breathless as he stared at Lenny´s “I´m about to pass out” face.

But let´s get back to the start, shall we?

Grigg had had a bad, awful, terrible, horrible week.

His accountant had convinced him to sign a deal that required him to travel to Denmark, specifically to Copenhagen. Of course at the time it looked like a good idea, an incredible one, a chance to travel, and he thought that it might be a romantic trip for him and his girlfriend; they could visit the Thorvaldsens Museum. He also would have a new contract, more clients, money.

For a start, his girlfriend had just broken up with him two days before the date of the trip because apparently a trip to Denmark was not romantic and because she couldn´t deal with his fanatic enthusiasm for science fiction anymore.

Okay, may be more about that later.

To be honest he had seen that one coming for months. It still hurt though.

So a trip sounded great to let his mind wander, have fun and stop him from sitting indoors feeling depressed like some sad little emo.

And yes, he had made it over, but now he was being a sad little emo _outdoors_ while he waited an hour for his taxi to show up.

Now you may ask why he didn’t stay in the airport when he arrived.

Well, our dear Grigg had made the mistake of calling his ex-girlfriend and asking her to get back together, but apparently Jocelyne had a lot of reasons to give about why that would be a bad idea.

He had been walking the whole time they talked, and by the time he hung up, he was empty inside from having his hopes crushed and when he looked around he realised he was nowhere near the airport any more.

He was in a strange city, in a strange country, and he had nobody to talk to because he didn’t know anyone. _Brilliant._

He entered a grill bar, with the intention of asking where the hell he was so he could call a taxi or something. As he walked in, a blonde girl yelled at a guy about how much she didn´t want to be with him anymore. Perfect; not only did he have to put up with his girlfriend yelling at him about how wrong they were together, he had to stay here as “Lenny” (if that was the right name) was being yelled at about almost the same stuff as Grigg,  judging by the constant refrain of “you’re obsessed!”

What a nice coincidence.

The blonde girl carried on yelling until she noticed the bar was not empty and looked at Grigg with something akin to shame.

“Excuse me,” he said, “can you tell me where I am? I’m kind of lost.”

She stared at him blankly.

 “Do you need a taxi?” The guy she had been yelling at, Lenny, asked him, in a voice so quiet it was barely audible.

“Yes, please could you…”

“Yes.” With his head down, Lenny walked out of the bar with him and helped him call his taxi, and then Grigg had had the most awkward ten minutes of his life. He had asked Lenny if he was alright but all he had answered was that he was not in Lea´s life anymore because the girl had broken up with him a few weeks prior.

Grigg knew his pain since he was feeling it himself.

“She says there’s nothing worth staying for” Lenny whispered, and Grigg felt a twinge of sympathy.

After a few minutes of silence he had left Grigg to wait for the taxi. Half an hour later with no sight of it the bar where the blonde worked had closed up. An hour later he found himself in the pouring rain.

Not the best start.

After his taxi decided to show up, he made it to his hotel which had lost his booking details. By the time he had moved hotels, had dinner, and checked the paperwork for his contract, it was five a.m.

Two days later, the first part of the contract was signed but sorting out the rest was taking a long time and he realised he was stuck there for another week. Grigg needed some breathing space; he decided to walk around the city and relax.

That was when he found out the pavements there didn’t like him.

He was looking at his GPS searching for the nearest movie store.

His visit to the Royal Library had been _cancelled_ due to some last minute event and he had been told that in that part of the city was one of the best movie stores in the country with an extensive Sci-fi collection and he wanted to check it out, but before he could get there, he tripped over the curb and fell.

He did not scream, well maybe a bit.

Grigg was considering just staying on the ground and contemplating his existence until a hand reached down, and gently pulled him to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Grigg recognised the voice but was too busy trying not to yelp in pain.

“No.” His arm was hurting way too much for comfort. Seriously what was wrong with him? Why did he have so much bad luck?

“Let me help you.” _Lenny_ his mind reminded him, yes.

“Just careful with the arm, please.”

If you are wondering whether Lenny helped him up and they gazed into each other’s eyes and they fell in love, the answer is no.

Sorry.

But as time went on, maybe Grigg did fall in love.

Maybe it started when he saw Lenny’s ‘Mysteries of Udolpho’ t-shirt, or maybe it was when Lenny took him to the back of the store so Kitjo could look at his arm. Or maybe it was when Lenny carefully bandaged it up and distracted him from the pain by telling him all about the Science Fiction section in the store and promising him a guided tour through it.

It had fascinated him, how much knowledge a person could have. Lenny could be told a title and he would say the director, list actors, remakes, reviews or just remark a simple “that one is bad.”

Lenny took him under his wing, teaching him how to survive Denmark. He showed him the important museums, and a few places that had been movie locations, telling him interesting details about them.

Lenny also showed him many of his favorite movies and Grigg told him about some of the books they were based on. It was a curious and interesting exchange. Kitjo kept joking throughout the week about how Grigg was the only one who could stand Lenny´s encyclopedic knowledge of science fiction movies, or just movies in general.

Although his arm was hurt, Grigg couldn´t help the smile that formed on his face each time Lenny got excited and carried away about one of his favorite movies, the shine in his eyes and the easy way he delivered hundreds of small details.

Knowledge is, in fact, sexy.

Grigg found himself spending every spare moment near Lenny, at the store, Lenny´s house or in his hotel room where they had also been watching movies.

There was something about Lenny that was fascinating; his intelligence and hunger, a craving which filled his eyes any time Grigg mentioned a movie which by some miracle he had yet to watch, and Grigg found himself getting more and more attracted but, with little hope that it was reciprocated until Lenny blurted out those few words.

They were having a couple of whiskies at Kitjo’s place, or at least that had been the idea. Now though, they were a little drunk.

Kitjo had been asking about their planned visit to the Copenhagen Jazz Festival, which for him seemed unreal for Lenny to have accepted to go.

Festival; he couldn’t believe Lenny had agreed to go.

Apparently one of those reasons or possibly the only one, was Grigg.

“Maybe it’s because I love him,” Lenny said, and ducked his head, suddenly shy. 

It touched a string deep down in Grigg’s heart, opening a sea of possibilities and fears.

He thought about how they had spent all their free time together.

If you ask Grigg he´ll assure you he doesn´t believe in love at first sight and he knows that is not what happened between them.

He will also remember turning up at the store and seeing Lenny reading “Star Born” because Grigg had recommended it the day before, and the way his heart jumped when he saw Lenny blush and try to hide it when he realised Grigg was there.

“Got to take a piss.” Kitjo walked away to the bathroom and Lenny moved to stand up but almost fell down until Grigg took his arm and pulled him up.

Lenny started babbling about films awkwardly and Grigg just stood there smiling like an idiot until Lenny broke off mid-sentence and said:

“Please, don’t leave.”

And then he tried to steal a kiss, smacked his forehead off Grigg’s, and winced.

Grigg took his face with his good hand and caressed his cheek.

“I can see a great reason to stay around,” Grigg whispered, making sure his breath ghosted on Lenny´s lips just before closing the space between them.

It was chaste, just the touch of lips over lips.  Lenny stood up properly leaned in and angled his face to change the kiss, making it deeper, a slow caress across the shape of Grigg’s lips wanting to explore, and asking for permission which was given after a light bite on his lower lip.

Grigg opened his mouth and let Lenny in, and they tasted each other’s unique flavour overlaid with the light smokiness of the whisky.

They kissed until they heard a sharp wolf whistle. Kitjo was back in the room.

“On a Monday!” he laughed teasingly.

Grigg smiled at Lenny.

“What a great way to start the week,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you know how it goes, please leave kudos (if you think it deserves it) or comments.  
> Critiques are always welcome!


End file.
